Kacy Catanzaro
| birth_place = Glen Ridge, New Jersey | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = WWE Performance Center Sara Del Ray (WWE PC) | debut = April 19, 2018 | retired = }} Kacy Catanzaro (January 14, 1990) is an American professional wrestler. She was signed with the professional wrestling promotion WWE, and performed on the NXT brand. Early life Catanzaro was previously involved in gymnastics and the sports entertainment competition television series American Ninja Warrior. As of 2014, she became the first and only woman to ever complete a city finals course. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2018-present) Catanzaro debuted during an NXT house show held on April 19 where she lost to Reina Gonzalez. She wrestled in her first tag match during the May 10 NXT tapings, teaming with Dakota Kai and Steffanie Newell in defeating Reina Gonzalez, Taynara Conti & Vanessa Borne. Catanzaro won her second tag match during the May 17 house show, teaming with Candice LeRae to defeat Aliyah & Vanessa Borne. During the month of May, Catanzaro wrestled in singles matches against Reina Gonzalez, Bianca Belair and Lacey Evans. At the May 26 house show, Catanzaro won her third tag team match, teaming with Nikki Cross to defeat Aliyah & Bianca Belair. During the June 22 house show Catanzaro teamed with Kairi Sane to defeat Reina Gonzalez & Taynara Conti. Seven days later at the June 29 house show, Catanzaro teamed with fellow NXT rookie Jessie Elaban in a tag match defeating Aliyah & Reina Gonzalez. The next day, Catanzaro won her first mixed tag team match with Otis Dozovic in defeating Adrian Jaoude & Taynara Conti. Catanzaro returned to the ring during the August 8 Tapings of the second annual Mae Young Classic, where she advanced in the first round after eliminating Reina Gonzalez. The next day on August 9, Catanzaro was eliminated during the second round by Rhea Ripley. She finished the month with a match during the August 25 house show, teaming with Lacey Lane in defeating Reina Gonzalez & Taynara. She finished the month appearing to challenge reigning champion Rhea Ripley at the August 31 house show for the WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship but did not succeed in winning the title. Returning the following month at the September 8 house show, Catanzaro teamed with Io Shirai in a tag match lost to newcomers Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir. A week later during the September 15 house show, Catanzaro teamed with the reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet in a mixed tag match defeating The Velveteen Dream & Vanessa Borne. Six days later, Catanzaro teamed with Io Shirai during the September 21 house show, defeating Aliyah & Kavita Devi. Two months later, Catanzaro returned to resume her work in the house shows, including a mixed tag match during the November 8 house show teaming with Ricochet in a loss to Kona Reeves & Vanessa Borne. The following month, Catanzaro returned for the December 6 house show, during which she teamed with recent recruit Lacey Lane in a tag match defeating Vanessa Borne and recent recruit Deonna Purrazzo. The following year on January 27, 2019, Catanzaro entered the second annual Women's Royal Rumble at #19. She was eliminated by Rhea Ripley. She made her returned to NXT television during the March 27 episode of NXT teaming with Lacey Lane against Aliyah & Vanessa Borne in a tag match ending in No-Contest finish. She made an appearance on the April 17 episode of NXT UK, losing against Rhea Ripley. Catanzaro made her next television appearance on the April 24 episode of NXT, teaming with Candice LeRae in winning a tag match defeating Aliyah & Vanessa Borne. During the following month of May, Catanzaro spent her time competing in house shows against the reigning NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler. The following month, Catanzaro wrestled during a June 13 NXT Taping, losing against Io Shirai. She finished the month wrestling during the June 29 house show, teaming with Lacey Lane in defeating Chelsea Green & Deonna Purrazzo. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **'Victory Roll' **Somersault Legdrop **Vaulting Headscissors Takedown **Springboard Missile Dropkick **Corkscrew Crossbody **Standing Corkscrew Splash **Satellite DDT *'Nicknames' :*''"Mighty"'' *'Wrestlers managed' *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #63 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:2018 debuts Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:Former gymnasts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster